twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
In the world of Twenty Thirteen, there exist two types of vampires, the Sublimates, who originated upon the occurrence of The Great Shift, and are therefore entitled to unique privileges to equate their superior status. The second would come to be known as "Progeny", the direct offspring of the aforementioned vampire. These individuals have been turned by way of biting, and have consequential become linked to their sire. Alternatively, there exists another branch, the Pariah. They are forbidden from mention and often mercilessly prosecuted as a blight to the Vampire Kingdom. __TOC__ Cure? There is a twenty four to forty eight hour window in which one can receive treatment by antiviral or magical means to reverse the infection. Once the transformation to an infected is complete beyond the forty eighth hour, the process cannot be reversed. It is permanent. Much in the same fashion as one cannot 'heal' a metahuman, the infected's physiology has changed so much that they are no longer human and therefore what is afflicting them is not a sickness. It is their new state of being. Enemies Typically, if a vampire is chosen as a character, it becomes necessary to keep that fact a secret, since they are actively hunted by the Order of Ulrich (OU) and the Humanity League of North America (HLNA). Pariah will be actively hunted by the Vampire Kingdom. Biological Profile Vampires are creatures of the night, humans or meta humans which have been infected by a strain of a blood-borne virus commonly known as V-virus. Vampires are not dead, the virus having mutated the subject’s blood cells making them fragile and requiring a constant intake of plasma to replace them. A subject with this disease is not allergic to garlic, and crosses or holy water does not bother them. The disease is spread by contact to infected blood, usually a bite, or through an open wound. Blood/Saliva contact can also spread the virus. Also, since the subject is not technically "undead", he or she will still have a beating heart, and will still breathe. Depriving them of oxygen will put them into a state similar to being staked, as well as depleting their entire blood supply. Revival even in this state of 'death', is completely possible with fresh blood being dripped into the mouth. The vampire will awaken within seconds. Those infected with the superviruses are sterile, and unable to procreate. Pale Skin, Cooler Body Temp A vampire runs cooler than humans, typically from 5-10 degrees Fahrenheit. they are also paler in complexion (hence why Darryl wears stage makeup) This changes, however, when they have fresh blood from a victim. The vampire will regain a healthy skin tone for up to six hours after feeding. During this time, his body temperature can even be slightly hotter than a human's, almost like a fever, while his virally changed physiology metabolizes the fresh blood. Sunlight Vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight, as the virus damages the skin which lets UV rays penetrate to inner organs. Within twenty minutes of exposure, damage will begin to grow fatal as their organs literally 'cook' in the UV radiation. UV radiation renders a vampire's regeneration ability to a stop, so it is especially dangerous for them out in the sun. Sun screen is ineffective. A vampire’s abilities, such as regeneration or great speed and strength stems from mutation of the virus. These mutations cause different subjects to exhibit different abilities. Feeding If a Vampire fails to feed within twenty four to forty eight hours they will fall into a frenzy, feeding without control unable to help themselves. Staking a Vampire will not kill it, but will injure and incapacitate them, inflicting a comatose state until the stake is removed and the wound to the heart heals. The only true way to kill a vampire is to decapitate it. Requirement of Fresh Blood They require fresh blood. It cannot be stored for more than a couple of days.This is because the platelets (which are an essential component of a vampire's nourishment, and not just fresh red blood cells, are far more sensitive and require special storage to prevent coagulation. And even then, the platelets usually do not have a shelf life of beyond 5 days. It is possible that blood clinics can be a viable source, since they typically separate blood into it's three main components and carefully maintain their facilities to extend shelf life of blood. Supernatural Strength, Speed and Resilience A Vampire can be up to five times stronger than a virile human male, and nearly ten times as fast. Due to the viral infection, a vampire has a resistance to pain -- it's more like they don't feel it quite like a human would. They are resistant to physical damage, typically regenerating fully within hours. However, during the time of regeneration, they will need to feed within the hour of getting wounded, or they will go into a frenzy. Magic and Abilities While a Vampire can have abilities beyond that which is given to them by the V-virus itself, it is typically not allowed that a vampire be admitted into the Order of Ulrich to become a Magus. In fact, these people are typically hunted, and former members of the Order of Ulrich who have been turned will find themselves hunted if they are not cured in time. Magic is not something that the Order would like to share with outsiders, particularly with who they deem to be enemies of humanity. As with the W-Virus, the V-Virus can randomly alter or even negate current abilities and cause the loss of magical ability in Magus! Also see Category:Vampires Category:Races Category:Infected Category:Vampire Kingdom